


Misunderstanding

by geek_yaoi1004



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Madara, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, Drama, F/M, HashiMada, M/M, Regret, Revenge, Top Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek_yaoi1004/pseuds/geek_yaoi1004
Summary: What if the love of your life left you in order to marry someone else? You can not forget them so you can only hate the person to try filling the emptiness in your heart.Hashimada Oneshot





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello I'm back and just want to thanks darkblackgalaxy to edit the story and make it better. I don't own Naruto and hope you guys enjoy the new version :)

\--------——----------------------------

Madara's Pov:

"You know it's hard for me to say this and I know it sounds selfish but....I have to marry Mito to ensure the safety of our village. It would be a solely political marriage, of course, so my heart will always belong to you...it's just that it would be bad if the Uzumaki clan found out about me having a male lover. That's why I need to break up with you. Please forgive me" 

I was shocked when I heard Hashirama's words and it took me some time to realize what was going on. My eyes  widdened as I found myself unable to say anything. I was in pain, my chest felt tight. Tears were threatening to fall.

I was aware that if it had ever come to him having to chose between saving me or his little brother Tobirama, that he would've chosen Tobirama for he is the only family Hashirama has left and yet I might've been hoping to be wrong. Maybe I was hoping that he would choose me over his brother, hoping that our love would be strong but now I realized that I had been wrong all along. He would always choose Tobirama -or in this case the village- over me. I was no longer important for him now that he had what he wanted. In fact it had already been obvious that he would always choose ou- no....his village over me. I had known but still felt betrayed by him. Felt betrayed by my childhood friend and the man I had once loved.   
We stood there for a moment but it felt like an eternity for me. I took my time to memorize his warm brown eyes, his long brown straight hair and his manly body- all the features I once fell in love with.

I couldn't help but to feel bitter, all the feelings for him turning into disgust and hatred but the mostly dissapointment.  
Now I can only laugh at my own foolishness. How could I have believed in him? Because of him I lost everything: my pride, my position, my clan and Izuna,my beloved little brother. Perhaps I could just blame him for being heartless throwing everything we once had away for that bitch. I couldn't stand his face nor his existance any longer so I left his office without turning back going straight back to the Uchiha compound.

I did no longer have a reason to stay in Konoha given that my clan had abandoned me, the villagers didn't trust me and now Hashirama,my once so bright light in the darkness that is my life, betrayed me. There is no reason for me to stay. In fact everyone would be glad if I were to leave but I wouldn't grant them the satisfaction. Izuna had been right when he had said that the Senju were all scum. I should've listened to him all along. Now I lost everything.

If I would have to suffer then so would they. They had no right to be happy. I, Madara Uchiha, will take all of you bastards to hell with me. From this day on, Konoha is my enemy, an existance I need to destroy. One day I will return here to have revenge for Izuna, who was killed by the Senju scum. I will make them pay for the humiliation and powerlessness they made me feel. Its a promise- no... a vow that I made. I won't stop before the abomination I helped create has completly dissapeared from the world.

My Mangekyou Sharingan shone in the darkness as I passed through the gate. Nothing can stop me anymore. Not my clan nor the village nor damned bastard. I will show them the consequences of messing with me. I will achieve my dream. I am going to become the most powerfull shinobi and they will regret everything they did. After all revenge is a dish best served cold. Anger, rage and loneliness became my only companions on the road to revenge.

*Time skip*

I saw him, that damned bastard. Time has touched him a bit, though he is still like he was back then. I fought him for 3 days and 3 nights with the help of Kyuubi but I still lost. Despite having the strongest tailed beast fighting alongside me, I still lost to him. The first Hokage of Konoha, my ex-friend, my ex-lover, a bastard, a traitor, scum. The person I once trusted the most, stabbed me in the back with a broken katana. Soon after I fell to the ground, resembling a useless puppet which had its strings cut.  
How ironic. The person that once loved me more than anyone else...how time has changed us...his gaze was cold and emotionless until the very end while mine was filled with hatred and rage.  My time had come. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it. He didn't let me do so. He took me into his arms and kissed my dry lips making me open my eyes again. I was disgusted and felt awful. I learned my lesson. I would never trust him ever again. Even before I died, my gaze was full of loath, disgust, rage and hatred. The traitor seemed to be hurt by my gaze but I didn't care anymore. I was only filled by regret. If I were able to go back in time I would never meet him near the river that day. Even though he showed love, the hope for a new day I a world filled with war, he was also the one who showed me how betray, hate, sadness, bitterness and despair felt like. If only I could go back in time, then I will never meet him and will never feel this pain. Apparently Izuna had been right about Hashirama being a backstabber. Maybe it would have been better if I had died in battle. At least I would have died a warrior then. I felt tired. I hated him for making me suffer. As my vision faded I could see Hashirama crying or maybe it was just the rain.

The end.

\----------------------------------------

:)


	2. Hashirama POV

This chapter has been edited and ameliorated by blackdarkgalaxy. A huge thank thank you for that person. :)

\----------------------------------------

Hashirama POV

I fell in love with Madara when we were young. He is my muse, the reason why I built Konoha and yet I have to marry Mito for the sake of strengthening that village. I had to sacrifice the love of my life for it. Of course I had been against it at first but Tobirama told me that if I didn't marry Mito, Konoha would be in danger seeing as the other kage want to destroy the village which I worked so hard to build. It's obvious due to the other villages sending out assassins almost everyday. I don't mind if they hurt me but I am worried for Madara. I know he is strong but I can't bear the thought of him getting hurt. If I have to sacrifice my happiness to ensure Madara's safety then I will do so even if I hurt him by agreeing to the marriage. However I would have never thought that this idea might lead me to losing him.

I told him hurtful words that night. I was in pain feeling as though I couldn't breath but I had to be emotionless. I had to be cold.

"You know it's hard for me to say this and I know it sounds selfish but....I have to marry Mito to ensure the safety of our village. It would be a solely political marriage, of course, so my heart will always belong to you...it's just that it would be bad if the Uzumaki clan found out about me having a male lover. That's why I need to break up with you. Please forgive me" 

Those were the words I told him. He seemed hurt but didn't say a single world. His tears were threatening to fall  
and I did not want to see it, yet I was unable to do anything. For the second time in my life I feel powerless. The first time was when Madara had ended our friendship at the river back when we were younger. I hadn't been able to do anything but to watch him leave with his father and brother. Now, I was unable to comfort him and instead had to watch him leave without looking back. When I was sure he was no longer here, I destroyed everything that there was in my office. There was nothing else to do for me but to cry silently in this chilly night.

The next day I heard from Tobirama that Madara had left the village the previous night. I felt numb. It was predictable that he would leave after what had happened but it still hurts. If that was what it takes to keep him safe though, then I won't regret my decision.  
Two weeks later, Mito and I got married. She was a beautiful and intelligent women but my heart would never belong to her for I still only love Madara. I had not stepped into our room nor have I slept with her. Instead, I bussied myself with paperwork and spent the days working in my office. Sometimes, I found myself wondering about my angel, about my love. How was he doing? Was he safe? Did he have a new lover? That thought made me freeze. No, he couldn't... I was being selfish. I was the one to break up with him and yet I don't want anyone else to have him. The mere thought of it made me incredibly jealous. What if someone else was touching my Madara? What if they get to kiss my baby's lips tasting like sweet dango? I was overwhelmed by jealousy. If someone other than me was touching my baby, I was going to make them suffer. I would cut off all their limbs and rip out their eyes. The thought faded quickly though due to Tobirama entering my office to tell me something I could've never imagined.

"Aniki, Madara is coming to take revenge on Konoha!"

I couldn't believe it, did what had happened affect him enough to make him want to destroy our village?

"I will try to negotiate with him", I replied.

"You can't. He won't listen to you. He has lost all reason and is an insane man now. Are you going to just let him leave?!"

Tobirama was screaming at me but I didn't care.

"If it makes him feel better then I don't mind."

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN?! THE REASON YOU BUILT THE VILLAGE WAS TO BRING PEACE SO THE CHILDREN WON'T HAVE TO DIE ANYMORE! Don't forget that because of this Uchiha scum that we lost ou..."

"ENOUGH!" I interrupted him "don't forget that we also killed Uchiha during the war."

Tobirama could no longer stand my stubbornness so he left after telling me that he would kill Madara should I refused to do it. I was mad but if Madara had to die then I would do it. That thought scared me. How insane I had become since I lost my lover.

xXx Time skip xXx

The negotiations failed. The following battle lasted 3 days and 3 nights. We fought, bled and used up all of our chakra until I killed Madara with a broken katana. I couldn't believe it, I had killed my angel. During the battle, I was scared to kill him so I killed my emotions to appear as though it did not bother me. I thought that, if I managed to capture Madara, I wouldn't let him leave me. I would put him in a cage where he would only need me, would love me and adore me. I miscalculated however. My intension was to hurt him but I killed him instead. I wanted to heal him but my chakra was dry so I could only pray, could only ask him to forgive me, to love me again. I wrapped him in my arms despite him closing his eyes as though he didn't want to see me. I kissed his lips which made him open his eyes again. I felt whole, like I was complete once again even though it did not last long. I saw how disgusted he was by the kiss. I saw how his gaze was full of hatred, rage and distrust. I couldn't bear it, couldn't say anything. Only my tears were falling. Did he really choose to forget everything we had? It hurt, my tears were mixing with the rain. He was leaving me alone in this world. I would never be able to forget his gaze so I hugged his lifeless body tighter.I was the only one to blame for this tragedy. If only I could return to the past, I would choose to give everything. I would just run away from everything with my love. The only thing I still feel is regret. I am nothing but a shell of my once proud self anymore.

The end

Hope you like the story.


End file.
